Will You Take Care of Me?
by Melissa3
Summary: Sam dies and John gets custody of Chloe. After five years they learn surprising news about her death. (~*Finished*~)
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: I just wrote this story today, and wanted to see if anybody would like it.  I'm not sure if I'm going to continue.  It depends on what you think.

Will you Take Care of Me?

Great, I'm late.  Sam's gonna kill me.  I can't have her mad at me if I'm gonna tell her.  How is she going to react?  How can I tell her?  There's so much to say, but most of all there's 'I love you.'  

            Yes, It's true.  I, John Grant, love Samantha Waters.  I wasn't prepared for this.  It wasn't supposed to happen.  I wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone, especially Sam.  

            Here I am, driving.  Driving to the restaurant to have dinner with her.  This night, those three little words, are going to change my life.  This is either going to be the best night ever, or the worst.  It's all up to her.  Her reaction is going to decide.  She either loves me, or she doesn't.  

            I'm almost there.  The closer I get, the more nervous I get.  This is my last chance to chicken out.  Right now I have to decide.  I take a deep breath.  I'm going to do it.

            I turn onto the street.  As I pull up to the restaurant, I see commotion everywhere.  What the hell is going on?  Why are the police and ambulance here?  I stop the car and get out.  I run to the sight and push my way through the crowd.  I flash my badge to the officer.  It's times like these I'm glad I have it.

            That's when it happens.  Time seems to slow down.  I feel like my heart stopped.  I can't breathe.  This can't happen.  Not tonight.  Not ever.  Everything spins around me.  I rub my eyes, but it's still there.  I pinch myself, but I don't wake up.  

            I stutter "No," then I scream it.  I run over to her.  An officer tries to hold me back, but I throw his arms off me.  I fall to my knees in front of her.  I grab her by the shoulders and pull her upper body to my chest.  I run a hand through her blonde hair.  More tears fall down my face.

            "Oh God, Sam.  No, Sam.  You can't be dead.  You can't die."  I kiss her on the forehead and then set her down gently.  It's not fair.

            "What the hell happened to her?" I ask the man in front of me.

            "The guy was holding the restaurant hostage.  The lady,"

            I interrupt him, "Sam."

            "Sam.  Sam was in there and she tried to reason with him.  He ended up shooting her, and then he killed himself.  She got him to…"

            I didn't want to hear anymore.  I walk away.  I see men putting Sam on a stretcher.  I walk over and ask them if I could have a minute alone. 

            I never got to tell her.  I put it off, and now it's too late.  Why didn't I tell her at work today instead of asking her out to dinner to talk about something important?  She could've been alive if I just had told her there, but no.  I had to chicken out and wait to tell her.  It's all my fault.  She didn't deserve to die.  

            Her hands are so cold.  They are placed in mine.  I raise them and bring my face to them.  I close my eyes and cry.  I look up at the sky and scream out, "No!"

            "We have to take her now, sir.  I'm sorry."

            I want to snap back at him, 'No you're not,' but I hold it in.  I let them take her.  I stay kneeled on the ground.  Tears flow down my face, and I reach for my phone.

            "Bailey, it's, it's John."

            "What's up?  John?  John, are you okay?  It sounds like you're crying."

            "She's dead, Bailey.  Sh-she-she's dead."

            "What?  Who?"

            "Sam's dead.  It's Sam."


	2. Telling the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I'll continue writing the story.

Will you Take Care of Me?

            "Angel!  Angel, you got to let me in.  It's John.  Please, Angel, hurry."

             "What is going on?" she asked me as she pulled open the two doors.  I walked over to the couch and sat down.  "John, why are you here?  Weren't you and Sam meeting for dinner?  Why are you be back so early?  Have you been crying?  John?" she asked.  She paused, then her voice got worried, "John, where's Sam?  Where is Sam?  Come on, John, answer my question."

            I looked up at her.  It was hard coming over here, but I knew I had to tell her and Chloe.  "I'm sorry, Angel.  I'm so sorry."  I didn't know if she would get what I was talking about, but she did.

            She sat down, well more like fell down, beside me.  "No.  This can't be, this can't be happening.  Is she, is she… you know?"

            "Yeah, yeah she is.  She's," I pause, not being able to finish the sentence.  I've said the word so many times to others, why does this have to be so hard?  I force myself to continue, because one of us has to say it.  "She's dead."

            She buries her face in her hands and starts to cry.  I pull her into a hug.  I let myself cry, again.  I feel like I've already cried enough to last for the rest of my life.  I barely cry.  I can remember crying when I was little, when I got hurt by my dad for showing that sign of weakness.  Then I got older, and I didn't cry anymore.  The only other time was when my mom died.  

            Who knows how long we sit here crying.  Chloe comes out, smiling, not knowing of all the bad in the world.  Not knowing of the bad that took away her dad and, and now her mom.  How can we tell her?  That one sentence, 'I'm sorry, but your mom is de, gone' will shatter all her innocence.  How am going to tell her that when I can't even say the word in my thoughts. 

            "What's wrong?  Why are you crying?  Is mommy back?  She promised to read with me the next chapter in the book."

            A promise that has to be broken.  I look at Angel, she nods her head.  "Sweetie, your mom's not going to be able to do that."

            "Why not?" she asks.  

Angel lets out a whimper and gets up, "Excuse me.  I'll be right back."  She turns around, crying and runs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong with Angel?"

"It's your mother, Chloe.  Come sit next to me.  Good girl.  Your mother," more tears formed in my eyes, "died.  She was killed tonight."

"What?  But, but that's not fair.  Why did it have to be her?"

The question I keep asking myself, 'why her?'  "I'm so sorry."  

She starts to cry, "I don't get it.  Why do people have to die?  Why does God take away people?  Is it a punishment?  Whatever I did I'm really sorry.  I'll be really, really good.  Just please bring her back.  I won't ask for anything else, I promise. "

"Oh, Chloe.  It's not your fault.  Come here.  It's not fair, I know.  There's just nothing we can do.  I'm doing the same thing you are.  I'm crying, I'm begging, I'm confused, and I'm searching for answers.  I don't get it either."

Chloe looked at me, got up, and sat in my lap.  She put her arms around my neck and cried into my chest.


	3. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I really want to thank Angelstearz, Siamese, Cathie, and Sweet Kisses.  Once again, I had to remove this and then repost it because it wasn't updating right.  Sorry it's taking so long.  I'm really busy.  I hope to finish this soon.  Thanks again. (This will be a SJR story if you're wondering.)

Will you Take Care of Me?

I watch them put Sam's casket in the ground.  Chloe tightens her arms around my neck.  Besides me is Angel.  We've seemed to get past our differences, get past our anger, and become friends.  Bailey, Grace, George, and Marcus are here.  We all cry in our own way.  

It's all over now; I just want to get out of here.  I can tell Angel and Chloe want the same thing.  "How about we go home?"  Home.  Home as in Sam's home.  It's become my new home.  I've been staying there now.  Angel nods; glad to get away, away from all this.  I didn't even really want to come.  Seeing her buried means she really did die.  My hope of her somehow coming back was buried with her. 

I carry Chloe over with me to go talk to Bailey.  "We're going to leave.  I'll see you guys later."  I turn around and start to walk away.  

"John," I turn around again, and there stands Grace.  "You need to know that it will get better."

"How can you be so sure?"

She hugs Chloe and me.  "It won't get better over night.  You won't just wake up and not feel the pain.  Time will help you heal.  We will help you heal.  Trust me.  Take good care of Chloe.  I'm so sorry about your mommy, sweetie."  Grace gives Chloe a kiss on the cheek.  She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a small smile.  "Trust me, John."  That's all she said before she walked away.  

I go get Angel, and we all get in the car and drive away.

~*~*~*~

She stood watching them.  "Did it work?"

"Yes, everything is set up"

"Good.  Then I better leave.  Goodbye."  The woman watched him walk away.  She stared one more time at the three people, and then she turned around and walked away.


	4. Custody

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I'm trying my best to find time to update, but I'm really busy.  (This will be a SJR story if you're wondering.)

Will you Take Care of Me?

The reading of Sam's will.  I really didn't want to come, but it's another thing I have to go to.  

"Custody of Chloe goes to," I already know the answer, Angel.  God was I shocked to hear the name that came from the man's lips.  "John Grant.  John Grant has custody of Chloe."

"What?!?  You must be mistaken." Chloe's grandmother exclaimed.

"No, that is what this says."

"Why would Sam leave Chloe with a man like him?  Why would she want him to raise Chloe?"

"Now just a minute, I am here you know." John said.

"I'm just here to read what it says, and it says John Grant has custody of Chloe."

" I can't believe this is happening."

"Could you have a little faith in me?  This is surprising to me too.  I wasn't expecting to get custody of her, but it's what Sam wants.  I may not be the greatest at taking care of Chloe, but I will try.  I love Chloe as much as I love Sam," I paused.  I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.   "I'll take care of her.  I'll protect her.  I'm not going to let anything happen to her, I promise.  I never took care of a child before, but that doesn't mean I can't.  Now please, trust me.  Just have a little faith in me."  I look around the room.  Everyone's silent, good.  I don't know where that came from, but it feels good to let it out.  I sit back down and wait for the man to finish.

~*~*~*~

            "What's going on?" Chloe asks innocently.

            "Well, sweetie, you're going to be living with John from now on." Angel explains.  

            "Oh." she says.  She looks up at me, "Will you take care of me?"

            I bend down, "Of course I will.  How about we go home?"  She nods her head, and then slips her hand into mine.  She squeezes it, and my heart melts.  The three of us walk away together.  It will get better, Grace was right.

~*~*~*~

            "Should we stay here at the firehouse?" I ask Bailey the next day.  

            "I think it's best until we see what's going on with Jack.  He might go after Chloe now that Sam's gone.  I'm not saying he will, but it's better to be safe than be sorry.  Do you need help moving?"

            "That would be nice.  I don't know where I 'm going to sleep, though.  The couch will only work for so long.  Angel and Chloe have the other two rooms."

            "Why not Sam's bedroom?"

            "I can't.  I just can't.  I think I'm just going to leave how it is, have it be something to remember her by.  You know what I mean?"

            "Yeah, I do.  I would do the same thing. "

            "Well, I think I can solve your problem." Angel said as she walked into the room.

            "What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

            "Well, I'm going to New York."

            "Angel, you don't have to.  You can stay." I interrupt.  

            "No, I actually had this planned for a long time.  I was just going to tell Sam, but I guess I waited to long.  I put off moving, but I'm going to go through with it now.  I don't really need to be here anymore, so…"

            "I need you, though.  I need you to help me take care of Chloe."

            "John, you'll be fine on your own.  You'll do great."


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I really want to thank Angelstearz, Siamese, Cathie, and Sweet Kisses.  Once again, I had to remove this and then repost it because it wasn't updating right.  Sorry it's taking so long.  I'm really busy.  I hope to finish this soon.  Thanks again. (This will be a SJR story if you're wondering.)

Will You Take Care of Me?

            "Come here, you.  Give me a hug goodbye."

            "Do you have to go?  Can't you stay here with me and John?"

            "You'll do fine without me.  I'll come and visit whenever I can."

            "Promise?"

            "I promise."

            "I'll miss you."

            "I miss you too."

            Angel picked up Chloe and gave her a big hug.

            "Do I get a hug goodbye too?" I joke.

            "Of course, how could I forget?"  She hugs me.  "Take care."  Angel smiles, then turns around and starts to walk to board the plane. 

            "Wait, Angel."  She turns around as I walk up to her.  "Do you really think adoption is a good idea?"

            "You're the one that suggested it.  Do you think it's a good idea?  Ask Chloe, see if she wants it.  In my opinion, I think it's a great idea.  I got to go, bye, John."

            I watch her board the plane, leaving Chloe and I.  I pick up Chloe.  "We have to stop by my old apartment and pick up the rest of my things.  Then we'll go home and eat and go to bed.  Sound good to you?"

            "Well, everything but the bed part."

            "You have to go to sleep."

            "Only if we can have pizza."

            "Deal.  I'll let you get away with it this time, but we'll eventually have to eat healthy food."

~*~*~*~

            "Goodnight, Chlo.  Sweet dreams.  We can read more tomorrow."  I pull the covers over her shoulders.

            "Goodnight, John.  I love you."

            I smile.  "I love you too."  I turn out the light and walk out the door, shutting it behind me.  Wow, it's amazing how those words can make someone so happy.  I wish I could have shared them with Sam.  Come on John; be strong.

            I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch.  I turn on the television and flip through the channels.

            After five minutes of flipping through channels, I realize that nothing good is on.  I turn off the television.  God, it's quiet.  It was never this quiet when Angel was around.

            I close my eyes.  A picture of Sam comes to mind.  I think of the last time we were here together.

            _She was crying in my arms.  Jack had killed again, and Angel and Chloe were out of town.  We were all alone.  _

_"I got your shirt all wet." She said as she pulled away from our embrace._

_I kept one arm around her, "Doesn't matter.  I've got others."_

_She smiled.   "Thanks.  I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_"Oh, probably find someone else to cry on."_

_"John!" she said as she gently slapped me.  "I mean it.  I'd be lost without you.  You seem to understand me better than anyone.  You know what I'm feeling, what happened, what's wrong without me even saying a word.  You're a great friend.  I'm lucky to have you."_

_"I'm lucky to have you too.  I can open up to you without worrying about what you will think.  I don't have to put on a mask and hide behind it.  I can be me.  You're one of the best friends I've ever had."_

_We sat there for a while; talking, laughing, crying, acting like no one else existed in the world at that moment but us. _

_"I better get going, it's getting late.  You need to get some sleep."_

_"No, please don't leave.  Stay.  I want you here.  I don't want to go to sleep."_

_"Fine, I'll stay."_

_Soon Sam was asleep in my arms.  She slept peacefully and didn't wake up or stir until I got up to go to the bathroom.  When I came back she was having a nightmare.  I calmed her down and then fell asleep beside her._

_I knew I loved her, but I never realized how much until that night.  After that, I knew I had to tell her soon._


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note:  I decided that this would be easier to read if I put my stories in chapters.  Sorry if I confused anyone.  I could swear I wrote this beginning part already, but if I did, I can't seem to find it.  Maybe I'm just imagining things.  Please, if you could, tell me if I did or not.  It's driving me crazy.  Thank you for being patient with me, I'm extremely busy, but I couldn't wait to get some spare time to write.  Thanks for reviewing.  Sorry that this chapter is not very good.  I didn't spend as much time writing it as I liked.  I might change it later.

            I get up and walk to the one place I haven't been since she died.  I put my hand on the doorknob and take a deep breath.  I slowly turn the knob and eventually open the door.  I walk in, shutting the door behind me.  I look around, and tears form in my eyes.  I have to be strong.  I wipe away the tears.  

Nothing has been touched.  It looks like she could walk in any minute.  Clothes are scattered on the bed.  Makeup is spread out on the vanity.  Jewelry is hanging out of the jewelry box.  Sam's usually not this messy.  Unless, no that couldn't be it.  Was she worried about how she looked when she was meeting me?  Did she have any feelings for me?  No, she can't.  She didn't have any feelings for me except friendship.  I don't want to think of the possibility that she liked me because if it were true, then that would mean I had a chance with her.  That would mean I could have shown more love for her. 

I walk over to her vanity and gently touch her belongings.  I get to her jewelry case and put the rest of the jewelry away.  I close the lid and run my finger against the smooth surface.  I lift up the box to wind it up.  I lift the lid and soon a soft melody fills the air.  I remember what's in my pocket.  I slowly reach for the object and take it out.  I stare at it, noticing every detail of the necklace.  Memories flash through my mind… 

Sam and I were looking for a necklace for Chloe at the jeweler's store.  We purchased one and then wondered off looking at the diamond jewelry.  Sam stopped suddenly, making me run into her.  She bent over and looked at one of the cases.  I walked past her, thinking nothing of it.  Five minutes later she was still there,

_"Are you okay, Sam?  Is there something wrong?"_

_"I'm fine.  I just had a necklace like that when I was little, only it wasn't a real diamond; I just pretended it was.  I always wanted a real diamond one like it.  I was so upset when I lost the necklace.  I remember wearing it everywhere." She said smiling.  She snapped out of her gaze and turned her head towards me.  She kept on smiling.  "Those were good memories."_

_I looked at the necklace.  It was a beautiful diamond heart that was a little smaller than three fourths of an inch.  It was attached to a gold chain.  It was exquisite.  "It really is beautiful."_

_"I know."  Sam looked at her watch, "Oh, it's getting late.  We better get going."_

_As we walked out of the store she looked back at the case with the necklace in it.  I saw something shine in her eyes, desire.  She wanted that necklace._

_Later that night I went back to the store and bought it.  I took the small, black, velvet box to work the next day.  _

_"Sam, this is for you," I said as I handed her the box._

_She looked up from her work and ran a hand through her hair.  "What's this?"_

_"You have to open it to find out." I teased. _

_She opened it up and gasped.  She shinned with happiness.  "John, you didn't have to.  You shouldn't have.  It's too much.  I can't take this."_

_"You deserve it.  It makes you happy.  It reminds you of good memories.  It's not too much, believe me."_

_"I don't have anything for you."_

_"Seeing you happy is a the best gift I could ever have."_

_She grabbed me into a hug.  "Thank you.  Thank you."_

She put the necklace on and wore it everywhere after that.  It looked wonderful on her.  It sat next to a locket Chloe got her, which was an honor to me because the locket never came off either.  Whenever she was trying to think or whenever she got lost in thought she would play with the heart with her fingers.

She was wearing it that night.  I took it off her when no one was looking.  It was just sitting there, still shinning.  I couldn't stand to see it there, I don't know why.

I move to another spot of her room.  I look at pictures she had in frames.  There were pictures of Chloe, Angel, Bailey, Tom, Grace, George, Nathan, herself, and even me.  There were group pictures of us, but there were also pictures of just one of us.  Three pictures catch my eye.  One had Sam and me, another Chloe and me, and the last Chloe, Sam, and me.  I reached for a photo album and spent an hour looking at that.  I eventually fell asleep in Sam's room with her pillow by my face.  The scent of her filled my nose, even when I was sleeping.  I think that is why I actually got a full night of sleep.


	7. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler. I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note:  Hope you like this chapter.  I think it's better than the last one.  I almost finished with the story.  There's about a few more chapters left.  I'll try to write the next chapter soon.  Tell me what you think.  Enjoy!

Will you Take Care of Me?

Five Years Later…

            "Hey, daddy," Chloe said as she walked up to me.  I still feel special to be called 'Dad' by her.  I remember when she asked me to be her daddy because her real daddy and mommy died.  I adopted her, making her my daughter legally.  "can I go to the movies and out to eat with Anya and Jared tonight?"

"Sure, sweetie.  I'll probably just do some work, but I'm going to do it here so you can call me if you need anything."

            "Dad, are you going to work on the case on Jack?"

            "Yes, I am."

            "Can't you take a break from it?"

            "I'm not going to quit it 'till Jack is caught.  I want you to be safe.  I want others to be safe.  You have to understand, he's killed so many.  I don't want any more people to die because of him.  You know I'm emotionally attached.  I can't just drop it.  I can't give up that easily.  I'm not going to let your mom down."

            "I know.  I just worry about you."

            "And I worry about you.  Which reminds me; don't forget to check in with me.  I don't want to have to send guards along with you.  If you see anything suspicious, call me.  Be careful.  I love you."

            "I love you too."  A horn beeped in the background.  "That would be Anya and Jared.  Bye, daddy." Chloe said as she kissed me on the head.  

            I watch her get in the back of the car and drive away.  She's getting so big.  She really has grown up.  Jack has not affected her life drastically.  We still live in this safe house, but Chloe has a social life and doesn't have to take guards everywhere.

            I walk to a closet.  I open the door and look at all the boxes.  There are so many.  The files line up in each box.  All of these files are about Jack.  I look at the most recent box.  I pick it up and carry it into the living room.  I sit down on the ground and pour out the box.  I'm just glad Jack hasn't started killing anybody close to Chloe since Sam died.  The worst he's ever done is threaten people.  I look at the files of his newest victims: the wife and three children of the murderer of Sam and the doctor, nurses, and medics that tried to save Sam.  

I open up a different file, the file that I wrote my theory about Jack on.  Now that I've studied and took classes on profiling, they actually count as something.  I continue writing more.  Who knows how long I sit there.  Chloe checks in like she's supposed to.  She tells me that I should take a break.  I know she's right, but I can't stop now.  I'm doing this all for Sam, Chloe, and Jack's victims.  I will get him.  Sometimes I just wish that he would die.  Isn't it ironic how good people tend to die early and the bad people live for a long time?

Me working on this case can be hard on Chloe.  She won't show it, but I can tell.  I know what she's feeling without her telling me or without her showing me any emotions.  It's like I have a connection with her, like I had a connection with Sam.  I know she wants to cry sometimes.  I don't blame her.  She has the right to hate Jack more than most anybody.  She's lived a really protected life, and she had no time to be a child.  She couldn't go anywhere without guards.  

She remembers Sam a little bit.  Sometimes I find her wondering around in Sam's room, which, yes, is still there.  She doesn't ask much about her anymore because she knows it makes me sad.  I wish she did ask more.  I think she's afraid of crying for her mom.  I think she considers it a weakness, like I did once.  We do talk about her mom and dad often, though.  We go and visit their graves at least once a week.  Sometimes when Angel is over, we talk about Sam.  Chloe listens closely, holding back tears, but memorizing everything about the story.  

I still love Sam.  I don't think I will never love her.  I don't date anymore, I can't.  I always think of Sam.  Whenever I see another attractive woman, I always compare her to Sam and they never measure up or come anywhere close.  I don't think I'll date any other person for the rest of my life.  Sam will always be the one I could love, but not have.  

I think back to a note Jack sent me: _You can always love her, but you'll never have her._  Yeah, he did it to tease me, to hurt me, but it was true.  I'll never have her.  Jack was right for once.  Jack was right about me.

The phone rings.  I snap out of my thoughts.  I pick it up, expecting it to be Chloe, but it's Bailey.

"John, I need you at the office."

I ask no questions.  "I'll be right there."

I call Chloe and tell her what's going on.  She tells me to be careful.  She always worries about me.  I always worry about her.  We seem to protect each other from not just physical pain, but also emotional pain. 

I walk to my car.  I put my key in the hole and start to turn it.  I feel something hit my head and I feel myself fall to the ground.  My vision gets blurry as I feel myself slip out of consciousness.  I feel a needle or a sharp object going into my shoulder.  The last thought before I blank out is Chloe.

"John, John, John." Said Jack as he gave John the shot.  "You really should be more careful.  Now you're going to get what you ought to have.  You don't deserve Chloe or Sam.  You will pay." 


	8. Captured...and dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler.  I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update.  Thank you for your patience.  Well hope you like it.

Will You Take Care of Me?

"No you didn't!" laughed Chloe.  She picked up her drink and took a sip out of the straw.  "I have to check in with my dad."

            "Why do you keep checking in so much?  I mean you usually don't have to call this much," said Anya.  

            "We got a few letters from Jack, and we just want to be careful."  Chloe's phone rang, "That's probably him now.  Hold on.

            "Hello?"

            "Chloe?  Do you know where your father is?"

            "Oh hey, Bailey.  He called saying he was going to the office.  Why, isn't he there?"

            "No he's not.  We called home and he wasn't there.  I don't know where…Oh no.  Chloe where are you?"

            "Why?  What's going on?"

            "Where are you?  I'm going to come and pick you up." 

            "I'm at Fridays, the one closest to the firehouse.  Why are you picking me up?"

            "Stay there.  I'll be right over.  Bye, Chloe."  Chloe heard Bailey yell, "Get a team to the firehouse.  I think Jack's got John."  

            "Bailey!  Bailey!" Chloe yelled into the phone.  There was a click and then the dial tone.

            "No.  No, this can't happen.  He can't take away someone else.  He can't take another dad.  This, this can't be happening." Chloe breathed out.

            "What's wrong Chlo?" asked Jared.

            Chloe looked up, "Jack's got John."  She put her face in her hands, letting herself cry.  Cry for her dad, cry for her mom, but mostly cry for John.

~*~*~*~

            "Chloe!" Bailey yelled as he ran into the place.  "Chloe!  Where are you?"

            "Sir, could you please keep it down?"  A waitress said.  Bailey tried to go to the tables to look for Chloe.  "You have to wait, like everyone else, sir."

            "I'm with the FBI," Bailey said while flashing his badge.

            "Doesn't mean you get any special treatment." said the waitress with attitude.  

            "This is FBI business.  It would be best if you get out of my way."

            The waitress rolled her eyes and let him past.  Bailey made a mental note to talk to the owner about her behavior.

            "Chloe!" Bailey yelled as he looked around for her.  She was nowhere in sight.  "No," he muttered.  "Jack can't have her."

            "Bailey!" he heard someone say behind him.

            "Chloe, thank God.  I thought he got you too."

            "So Jack did get my dad," she sadly said.

            "It appears so."

            Chloe let out a breath and ran a hand over face and then through her hair, a habit she picked up from John.  "This can't be happening."

            "We should get going.  We have a search for your dad going on.  Anya and Jared should probably come with us, just in case."

~*~*~*~

            I moaned and opened up my eyes.  My head was pounding.  It took a moment for me to realize where I was.  The last thing I remembered was getting hit over the head.  I looked at the door and saw a message painted in red on it.  _Welcome to Jack's Lair.  Enjoy your stay.  I hope you have a good time considering it will be your last._  I glanced around at the rest of the fairly large room.  Photos were posted on the wall.  There were many pictures of Sam, including her dead body.  I fought back the tears that came to my eyes.  Pictures of the other members and past members of the VCTF were also on the walls.  I saw pictures of Chloe, her friends, his victims, and me also included in the 'gallery.'  In front of me sat a table.  On the table were my gun, my badge, my handcuffs, my wallet, my keys, and a knife, sitting there, teasing me.  Jack did that on purpose.  He wanted to torture me.  He wanted me to see that I could easily escape and kill him if only I wasn't bound by these stupid ropes.

            I'm sitting on a hard, wooden chair with my feet tied to the legs of the chair and my arms tied on each side of the back.  I try to get free, but I fail for the ropes are tied tightly.  My hands and ankles ache with pain.  My head throbs.  I'm in so much pain.  I close my eyes, but I open them back up when I hear a voice on a loud speaker.

            "Ah, Johnny boy.  You're finally awake.  Well I hope you're having a good time.  I'm sorry I can't come down and visit, but I must run an errand.  Don't worry though; I will be down soon to do what I brought you here to do.  You're going to see Sam soon, but you still won't be able to have her.  You never will.  Sam belongs to me, and me only."

            "You'll never have Sam.  Never.  She doesn't want you.  She never would, even if she was alive."

            Jack laughed, "John, John.  You don't get it.  You never had a chance with her.  She'd date anyone, as long as it wasn't you."

            That sentence hit me hard.  Was I really that readable?  How did he know I was thinking that with everyone she dated?  Coop and those other guys.  I hated them because she picked them instead of me.  No, I'm letting Jack get to me.  This is what he wants to do, torment me inside.  I can't let him do it.

            "As much as I like this verbal banter, I really do have to go.  Don't worry, though, I'll be back soon."

            I sit here starring at everything in this room.  I try to come up with ways to escape; yet nothing comes to me.  That's when it comes to me.  I remember the pocketknife in my back pocket.  My grandpa gave it to me when I was a little boy, and I always carried it around.  I use my right hand to reach for the pocket the knife is in.  My wrist is in pain because of the ropes, but I don't quit.  I let out a deep breath when I finally get it out.  Thank God Jack didn't go through that pocket.  I open the knife up, and it slips out of my hands.  I catch it just in time.  Be calm, John.  You can do this.  I start working on cutting the ropes around my wrist.  I can do this.

~*~*~*~

            "They got home safely, sir."

            "Good.  Go on with your work," Bailey said.  

            "Any word yet?" asked a grief-stricken Chloe as she walked up to Bailey with her arms folded across her chest.  She quickly removed one arm and wiped away a tear from her eye.

            "No, nothing yet.  I'm going to go see what else we can do.  We'll find him, don't worry."

            Bailey walked away.  Chloe pulled out a chair at the table.  She slowly sat down.  She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.  She quickly stopped herself.  She moved her hands to her eyes, wiping the tears away.  She slowly rubbed her temples while her eyes were shut.  Chloe let out a deep breath.

            "How are you holding up?" questioned George as he walked up to the table.

            "Not good.  What are you doing?"

            "I was checking the security tapes.  I found nothing.  Now I'm making sure Jack hasn't left any messages."

            "Do you think he's okay?"

            "I'm sure he is," George said with a small smile.

            "Find anything yet?" Bailey asked as he and Grace walked into the room.

            "Nothing." 

            "What can we do?  Jack's not giving us any help, we can't find anything, and our profiler is being held by Jack."

            Chloe glanced up at the picture John on the screen.  Images floated through her head.  "You may not have him, but you have his notes.  Maybe there is something in there." 

            "Sir, there's been a murder," a man said as he ran into the room.

            "We are already busy with a case right now if you haven't noticed."

            "It was Jack.  There was a note by the body telling whoever found it to call the VCTF.  It also says that we can have John back now."

            "Let me see the note."  Bailey read a part of the note out loud.  "I don't need John anymore.  Here he is.  You can have him back."

            "No.  No, he can't be dead.  He can't be dead," Chloe muttered.

            "Let's move.  Give me the location.  Come on, Grace, grab your stuff."


	9. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler.  I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews.  They mean so much to me.  Every time I read a new review it makes me want to write more.  You may not think a review is a big deal, but to me it is.  Again, thank you.    

Will You Take Care of Me?

Blood lay on the ground.  A white sheet covered the dead body.  The small group walked up to it.  Bailey reached for the cover.  Everyone waited in suspense.  He quickly pulled it off, reveling the corpse.  He let out a deep breath.  "It's not him, thank God.  Call George; tell him that it is not John.  It was just Jack playing with us.  Grace, the body is all yours."

~*~*~*~

            "I'm back.  You miss me?"

            "No," I spat out.

            "Well, John, that's too bad.  I'm really sorry you have to go.  It's time for your life to end."

            "No, it's time for your life to end." I said while pulling the gun out from behind my back.  I point the gun at him.  "I never miss."  I stand up slowly.  My finger pulls the trigger.  The bullet crashes into Jack's chest.  Blood pours out, and he falls to the ground.  I walk over to him.  "You'll never see Sam again.  You won't get into heaven.  You'd never get in."  I pause and point the gun to his head.  "Go to hell.  That's where you belong."  The gunshot echoes in the building.  The bullet finds its way into his head.  I bend over and check his pulse, there is none.  It's over.  He's gone.  He can't kill anymore.  I find my over to the table and pick up my cell phone.

~*~*~*~

            "We…"  The phone ringing interrupted Bailey.  "Malone.  John?"

            Everyone looked up at the mention of his name.  "Are you okay?  He's dead?  You killed Jack?  Where are you?  Okay, we'll be right there.  Bye.  What?  Yes, Chloe's fine."

            "Well?" urged Grace.

            "John's okay, Jack's dead.  Call off the search, George.  Let's go get John."

~*~*~*~

            It's finally over.  We can all move on.  It's time for me to get over Sam.  I can't keep her alive in my mind anymore; she can only live in memories.  That's why I have to do this.  I have to clean her room.  I can't act like she's going to come back.  

I gather all of Sam's clothes and I start to hang them up.  Angel's coming back tomorrow.  Chloe, Angel, and I are going to go through her things and pack them up.  We're going to pack up all her stuff and put it away.  This really isn't something I want to do.  It's more like something I have to do.  I wish I didn't have to move anything, but I just can't leave this stuff here when we're moving away.

That's right, moving.  This is something Chloe and I are still debating.  It's hard leaving a place you called home for so long.  It's even harder to believe we can leave this place.  I've gotten so used to this place.  I've even grown to like it.  It might be a safe house, but to us it's a home.  It's our home.

I'm done.  Everything is put away.  The floor is swept, the furniture dusted, and the bed is made.  There is just one more thing I need to do.  I take it out of my pocket.  I always carried it around, ever since she passed away.  I open the small jewelry box.  I look at the small diamond heart once more and then place it in the container.  I did it.  I'm not holding onto her anymore.  I moved on.

~*~*~*~

            "Yes, Chloe, don't worry.  I will be there to pick you up.  I'll be home in an hour.  Then we will go pick Angel up," I said to Chloe on the phone.  I sat in my chair at my desk.  There was a knock on my door.  I look up to see who it is.  The phone falls from my hand.  "Sam?"

A/N: Sorry it's so short.  I wanted to keep you in suspense.  I know, I am so cruel for stopping there.  Hey, I just want to keep you surprised.  I hope I did.    


	10. You're Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler.  I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note:  Not too much to say.  I hope you like it.

Will You Take Care of Me?

I feel an ache in my heart, one I haven't felt since before I last saw her.  I feel the love I have for her surfacing.  I want to take her into my arms and hold her forever.  Don't let this happen again, John.  It's just another dream.  I open up to her, and then I wake up remembering she's dead.  That's how it always happens.

            "Surprise?"  The words escape her beautiful lips.

            I can't help but look at her.  Her shinning blonde hair is cut at shoulder-length.  Her blue eyes stare at me, almost looking fearful yet happy.              She wears a blue, skinny strapped tank top and a darker colored, medium-length jean skirt.  Her skin was covered with a beautiful tan.  She looked stunning.

            I don't know why, but I mumble, "Am I dreaming?"  I already know the answer; yes.  That doesn't matter, though.  I still can't help to wish that I wasn't.

            "No, John.  It's me.  I am alive."

            "How?" I whisper.

            "It's a long story."

            "I have time."

            I still don't believe it.  She was dead.  How could she come back to life?  The phone rings.  Funny, I don't remember hanging it up.  I push the speakerphone button.

            "Grant."

            "Dad?  Why did you hang up?"

            Sam stares at me with question in her eyes.  I can tell she's wondering when I became a 'dad'.

            "Sorry, Chloe.  I accidentally dropped it." I say.  With the mention of her Chloe's name, Sam turns her attention to the phone.  

            "Okay, just making sure.  Don't forget to come home soon."

            "I won't, don't worry."

            "Kay, bye.  Love you."

            "Love you too.  Bye."

            "Looks like I made the right choice to pick you to take care of Chloe."  Sam walks over to one of the chairs in front of my desk.  Slowly she sits down.  She grips the strap of the purse in her lap like her life is depending on it.

            Bailey walks into my room with his head in a file.  Correction; Sam's old room.  Her old room containing her old desk, her old chairs, her old couch, her old file cabinets, and pretty much all her other old things.

            "John, about this file…Oh, I didn't know you were busy.  I'll go now."  Bailey turned around and walked out the door.

            'No, Bailey, wait," is what I want to yell.  Instead I stay silent.

            Sam gazes at her purse.  She looks up suddenly, "John I…"

            "I have to go," I interrupt her.  I stand up and walk past her to the door.  When I reach the door I feel her grab my arm.  I turn around slowly to face her.  Tears form in my eyes, but I don't let her see them.

            "John," she says, while not being afraid to show tears.  "Please, talk to me."

            I look at her hand resting on my arm.  I fight the urge to take her into my arms; embrace her, tell her I forgive her for everything, kiss her, but most of all tell her I love her.

            "Please, John, talk to me."

            "It's too soon.  I can't right now.  Give me some time.  I won't tell Chloe or Angel yet.  I'll let you do that."  With that I walk away.  I know if I looked back I would see Sam standing in the doorway with the tears in her eyes.  How much I want to turn around, but if I do, I don't think I would be able to turn back.

~*~*~*~

            "What's wrong dad?"

            "Nothing."

            "Yeah, see that's where there is a problem.  You keep saying that, but yet I don't believe it.  You can tell me.  Remember, that's how we're not like most other families, excluding the obvious.  We've always been able to talk to each other.  What happened?  Why won't you talk to me?"

            I look at Chloe with tears in my eyes.  How many times have I cried because of Sam?  Chloe leans into me.  I put my arms around her, and she puts her arms around my waist.  She buries the side of her face into my chest.  I think she got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it because she doesn't say anymore. 

            "Looks like a perfect picture." I hear from behind me.

            "Angel!" Chloe exclaims.

            "Hey there.  How have you been?"

            Chloe hugs Angel briefly.  "I've missed you."

            "I missed you too, Chlo.  How have you been, John?"

            "Okay.  How was New York?"

            "It was wonderful, but I would have rather been with you two.  Congratulations on getting Jack."

            "Thanks.  How about we go home?"

            "Fine with me.  I'm tired from the flight.  Let's go."

~*~*~*~

            "This is probably going to sound weird, but you don't know how much I've missed this place."

            I smile and say, "We've grown quite attached to it too."

            "Wow, it's been so long.  Where should I set my stuff?  All I need is a blanket and a pillow so I can sleep on the couch." 

            "No, you'll be sleeping in my room."

            "John, you don't have to."

            "I'll be okay.  Now go.  No arguments."

            "Kay, goodnight," Angel says while giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

~*~*~*~

            I close my eyes and I see her face.  I see her eyes.  I see the different expressions in them.  I try to get her image out of my head, but being in her room does not help.

            "Daddy, can you tell me what's wrong now?" Chloe asks as she comes in the room.  I look at her.  She looks tired.

            I smile at her.  "Come here," I say patting the bed.  God, she looks like her mother.  She comes and lies next to me.  "You'll soon find out what's troubling me.  I can't tell you right now, though.  I'm confused and I'm trying to figure some things out.  I hope you understand."

            "Of course," she sleepily says.  "Good night.  I love you, daddy." 

            Her back faces me.  My arm rests around her.  I'm lucky to have her.  I couldn't love her more if she was my real child.  She feels like she is mine, though.  I consider Chloe as my reel child.  Thoughts of Sam and Chloe float through my mind as I drift off to sleep.

A/N: Next up – We find out what happened to Sam.  Chloe and Angel find out Sam is still alive.


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler.  I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long.  I've been extremely busy.  I won't go into that though, though, because you probably do not want to hear it.  Well, yes, if you were wondering, that whole thing with the woman asking if everything was set up, or something like that, was Sam and Bailey.  The story's almost finished, I am getting there.  I hope you enjoy.  (P.S.: The next part shouldn't take to long, I have most of it written.  I just need to type it out.  One day I felt like writing the next part of the story so I did.)

Will You Take Care Of Me?

"You knew didn't you?"

            Bailey looked up from the file, "What?"

            "I said that you knew."

            "Knew what?"

            "That she was alive.  That Sam is alive."  I glare at Bailey waiting for him to answer me.  How could he keep this from me?  What, did he just forget to tell me?

            "Yes, I did."

            "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask with hurt in my voice.

            "I couldn't.  I had my reasons."

            "Really, what were they?"  The words come out harsher than I meant them to be.

            Bailey winces, and I regret taking this out on him.  "John, I think it would be best for Sam to tell you.  She wanted to, but you really hurt her yesterday, and she might not be so confident to tell you everything.  Just try talking to her.  I know it's hard, but you got to try."

I let out a sigh.  How can I talk to her?  Part of me wants to, but yet the other part of me is screaming no.  The pathetic thing is I'm actually afraid to talk to her.  I can face psycho killers, but I can't face the woman I love.  Against my fear I say, "Fine, I'll try."

"Good, she's waiting for you in your office."

Somehow I manage to walk.  I feel like a doll being controlled by its owner, making me move to my office.  My hand slowly reaches for the door handle when I reach the door.  I open it to find Sam sleeping silently on the couch.  I softly close the door behind me, yet she still wakes up.  She sits up and stares at me. 

"Sam."  The words come out with no emotion.

"John."  I see tears form in her eyes.  "I'm so sorry.  I'm so sorry."  She starts to cry softly.

"Sam, don't cry."  I get no response.  "Sam."  I walk over and put my arms around Sam.  I pull her close to embrace her.  It felt so right to hold her in my arms.  Oh, how I missed her.  I just wish time could stay like this.  I wish there was no problems that have to be worked out.  I just want everything to be okay between us right now.  I don't want to go through the pain of working this out.  I just want to hold her.  

I let the time pass by, not speaking, afraid of what might happen if I do.  Afraid of making the slightest movement and braking this perfect moment.  I gather up courage to shatter the silence.  "What happened?  Why?"

She looks at me with her gorgeous eyes.  "This isn't the best place."

"Let's go to the house.  Don't worry; we have a while before Chloe and Angel are back from the movie.  We can talk there."

She nods slightly.  Our eyes meet.  I see sadness, regret, pain, guilt, horror, happiness, hesitation.  I see everything, every emotion, in her eyes.  And at that very moment I realized there was a reason Sam did what she did.

~*~*~*~

            We rode in the car in silence.  When we reached the house I opened the door for her.  Her hand found her way into mine; reminding me of the many times Chloe had done it.  As we walked into the house, Sam let go of my hand.  She walked forward, examining the room.

            "Not much has changed around here."

            "Yeah, we decided to keep it this way.  We saw nothing wrong with it so there really was no reason to change it."

            "Chloe's playground is taken down."

            "She sort of out grew it."

            "I figured."

            "Would you like something to drink?"

            "I'm fine."

            "Would you like to sit down?"

            "Okay."

            We slowly made our way to the couch.  She turned and faced me.  "So I guess you'd like to hear what happened now."

            "Yeah.  That would be nice."

            "I was going to tell you the long story, but the short version sounds better right now."

            "I'd like to hear the long one."

            "I don't think I can right now."

            Even though I want to hear the long version, I tell her that I understand.  I have to admit, I don't understand, though.  

"There are details I will fill in later.  I just don't think I can say them yet.  I need some more time to think things through.  Everything was planned.  I knew exactly what I was going to say to you…I mean to everyone, but the moment I arrived everything changed.  Well anyways, I'll begin now.                    

"Jack was really starting to get to me, but I tried my best not to let it bother me.  I was handling everything okay, but that's when it happened.  Jack sent me a long message and a bunch of pictures concerning a certain person, which I'd rather not tell who this person was.  But the point is, I panicked.  I wasn't gonna let Jack hurt me anymore.  I wasn't going to let that person died.  I went to Bailey about the package and asked him to keep it secret.  I told him that I had a plan.  I decided that the only way to get rid of Jack was for me to die.  Of course I wasn't going to really die.  Even if I wanted to, Bailey wouldn't allow that to happen.                                                                                               

"That's when the planning began.  The project was pretty much top secret.  We only let the people we needed for it to work know what was going on.  Very few people were involved.  We had the 'killer', who was a undercover cop that got caught undercover.  He was involved in a plan to bring down a big crime group, but like I said, he got caught.  They were out to kill him then.  He had to go hiding.  Faking his death also would get him out of his situation.  The mob would think he was dead, and he would have a new identity.  We had as few of doctors and nurses as possible to pull the deaths off.  We couldn't have any other people ruining the plan because they found out we were not dead.  We picked some of the best hospital staff to help us.  Then we needed some police officers and detectives.  We had a police officer playing the security guard, and he would act as the first on the scene and declare me dead on the spot.  We also had one detective, one forensic scientist, one photographer, and one witness to the 'killing.'  They acted as proof that we were dead.

"Things didn't work as planned when Jack sent a message to me which Bailey got.  Jack threatened the same person again for reasons I cannot tell you right now.  He was planning to kill y…that person soon.  We had to change the plan to take place that night.  The night just so happened to be the night we were meeting for dinner.  It was sudden, and I wasn't expecting it.  I really didn't want it to happen like that, but it had to.  Things were set up, and we followed through with the plan. 

"Obviously things worked out.  No one knew that I was alive or that it was just a plan except Bailey, about thirteen others, and I.  We pulled it off.  I had a new identity also.  We set everything up.  I had a birth certificate, credit cards, a house; I had everything.  I also had a past.  My identity was just like it was a real person and had been born and lived a full life.  I loved in Hawaii and was a family photographer.  I had a small business, nothing to gain attention.  I couldn't have my cover blown over a mistake about my character or being shown on TV or in pictures.  I didn't really have a choice in anything about my new life except my name.  I went my Elizabeth Samantha G…I'd rather not say my last name right now.  I led a small life there in a small town.  I never contacted anyone from my real life, and no one contacted me.  It wasn't 'till Jack was captured that I heard from someone from Samantha Water's life.  Bailey called me and set up my trip home.  We cleared Elizabeth from all her attachments in Hawaii.  She moved away to another state and was not sure of where the exact location she was going to live in was.  She promised to contact some people later with the location.  She boarded the plane, and that is where her life ended.  Elizabeth turned into Samantha.  And here I am.  That's what happened."

Sam looked up at me.  I was speechless.  "Whoa."

"Yeah, I know.  It's pretty complicated.  I just don't know how to tell everyone else.  Do you think they'll forgive me, John?  Do you think you'll forgive me?"

"I don't see how any body could stay mad at you, Sam"

She smiled at me.  "You really are amazing.  After all I did to you, you still forgive me.  You act as if I was only gone for a day and we are just telling each other what happened.  You still are one of my best friends even after all I put you through.  I am so lucky to have you.  I don't deserve it."

"If anything, I don't deserve you.  You lost so much, you deserve the best.  I will never stay mad at you.  You will always be my best friend, no matter what."  I paused to let out a smirk.  "Just don't you ever dare do a thing like this again."

"Ahh, there's the John I know and love; he always has to get his sarcastic remark in."  Sam let out a small laugh.

"Come here you, give me a hug.  I missed you so much."  We rocked back in forth in each other's arms with smiles on our faces.

Laughing could be heard.  Sam and I glanced at the door.  It flew open.

"And then he said…" Chloe never finished her sentence because she burst out laughing with Angel.

"That was a very funny movie, Chloe.  I'm glad you picked it out."

"Dad we're back!  Oh, there you are.  Hey, dad."  The smile vanished off her face.  "M-mom?"

"Sam?!?" Angel shouted.

"Hey, you two."  Sam looked at me for help, not knowing what to say.  I squeezed her hand.

Tears streamed down Chloe's face.  She put her hand over her mouth and ran to her room.  Her door slamming echoed throughout the house.  

"I should go talk to her," Sam stated.

"No, Sam, let me do this.  I got it."

"Okay."

I stood up and approached Chloe's room.  I glanced back to look at Sam.  I heard an 'Oh my, God.  Sam.  I can't believe it.'  Angel and Sam stood in an embrace.  I knocked lightly on Chloe's door.

"Go away," she cried out.  I opened the door.  Chloe lay on the bed with her face buried I her pillow.  She sat up in her bed and hugged her pillow.  "You don't listen very good."

"So I've been told."  I was awarded a small giggle from Chloe.  She looked so much like her mother. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out not to long ago, and I promised that I'd let her tell you.  Everything's going to be okay now.  We've got your mother back."

~*~*~*~

     After having a long talk with Chloe I came back out to the living room.  I saw Sam halfway asleep on the couch.  "I think it's time to go to sleep."

"Uh huh," Sam mumbled.  She stood up.  "Where am I sleeping?"

"Your room."

"Then where are you sleeping if Angel's in your room, Chloe's sleeping in her room, and I'm sleeping in my room?  Wait a minute, I still have a room?"

"Yep."  We walked into her room.

"Wow, it looks almost the same as when I left except it was messier."

"Yeah, I just put all your stuff away a few days ago.  It took a while for me to be able to do it.  Good night, Sam."

She shook her head.  "Don't leave me.  Stay here.  I don't want to be alone.  I missed being in your arms."

I looked at her.  She looked so tired that it looked as if she would fall asleep standing up.  "Okay.  Do you need pajamas?"

"Yeah."

I walked out of the room and returned with a big tee shirt of mine.  "Is this okay?"

"That's great.  Thank you.  Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, yeah we can."  I smiled.  Everything was going to be okay between us.  We were back to normal.  

I held her in my arms as she drifted off to sleep.  She was so beautiful.  I brushed a piece of blonde hair from her face.  I just wanted to watch her, but I eventually fell asleep.  That night was one of the best I've had since she went away.  Not once did I wake up.  I know that sleep was not because I was tired.  I slept because I was with Sam.  


	12. I Do Care

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler.  I'm in no way connected to the show.

Author's Note: I know I said it wouldn't take a long time to add the next chapter, but it did.  I'm sorry if me changing the POV was confusing from time to time, but there was no other way to put those scenes in.  One more chapter left to go after this!  Enjoy!

Will You Take Care of Me?

It has been about a month since Sam has come back.  Things are starting to get back to normal around here.  Sam took over as lead parent again, and I was pretty much left behind.  Sam didn't need me to help her with Chloe because Chloe wasn't mad at her anymore.  Chloe didn't need me anymore; she had Sam.  Even Angel didn't need me anymore.  One of the reasons she had come back after Jack was gone was to tell me she is getting married and is moving to New York permanently.  Nobody needed me.  Soon Sam would probably have her job back, and I would end up back where I started.  Like I said, nobody needs me.  

            "Hey, John.  I'm going to pick up the pizza.  Do you want to come?" Sam said as she walked out from her room putting her hair up.  She grabbed the car keys and started to put on her coat.

            "Nah.  I think I'm just going to stay here."  

            "Are you sure?"

            "I think I can survive while your gone."

            "Okay."  She gave me a kiss on the forehead.  "I'll be right back.  Good bye."  She smiled and left.  I glance out the window to make sure she gets in the car.  I walk from the window to my room.

            Without Sam or Chloe knowing I have been looking at houses and apartments to move into.  I thought of moving out of Atlanta, maybe even Georgia.  I figured that since I wasn't needed anymore I might as well leave.  Then I thought about it more.  No matter how bad it was, I don't think I could leave; I love Sam and Chloe too much.  I found a nice place to live in.  It was small, but big enough for one person to live in.  It would be just fine.  

            I have been packing my stuff for a while now.  All I have to do is place the payment on the house and it is mine.  Sam and Chloe haven't even noticed my room getting barer and barer each day.  I just have a little more left to pack up, which is what I am doing now.  Some of my other stuff is already at the new place.  I grab the last things from the bathroom and place them in the box.  I'm all finished now.  Chloe won't be home for the rest of the night, and Sam is gone.  I can finally put the last of the boxes in my car.  I figure if Sam and Chloe don't know I moved until I do then they can't stop me; not that they probably want to.  

I reach down and pick up one of the boxes when the door to my room opens.  Sam walks in with a look of anger on her face.  She throws my cell phone on my bed.  I could tell she was ready to yell at me.  "You left this in my car.  How could you do this?  Did you ever think of telling me that you are moving?"

Darn, she knows.  There goes my plan.  "I'm not moving.  Why do you say I'm moving?"

 "Oh I don't know, John.  There could be the fact that your room is practically empty and the fact all your stuff is packed in boxes.  Or maybe it's the fact that the real-estate agent just called your cell phone to confirm you buying the house and asking if the full payment would me in soon.  Yeah, you're right, John, you're not moving."

Busted.  I just had to leave my cell phone in the car.  "I was going to tell you."

"When?  After you already moved into the house?"  

How did she know?  I hate it when she's right.  "I didn't think it mattered."

"You thought it didn't matter?  It does matter, John.  What about Chloe and me?"

"Like you care."

"How could you say that?"

"Let's face the facts, Sam.  I'm not needed anymore.  You got everything under control.  You don't care.  You don't even trust me enough to tell me what really happened that made you run away."  Now I matched Sam's shouting.

Tears showed up in her eyes.  "You want to know what happened, John?  Huh, you wanna know?  Do you really want to know why I ran?

"I was scared.  I wasn't scared for my life.  Instead it was someone I love's life."

"Chloe?"

"No.  It was you.  I loved you.  I still love you.  The thing is, Jack knew I loved you.  He knew my own feelings before I did.  He sent me pictures of you and me everyday.  They would have little notes to me like _'You love John, and if out loud you say you do, I'll make sure he'll never be with you.',_  _'Stop showing your love for him, for if you don't you'll never see him again.'_, and _'You belong to me only.'_

"I wasn't going to let him kill another man I loved.  I wouldn't be able to get through it.  I didn't tell anyone about the pictures.  Bailey didn't even know I got any more things from Jack.  I made up an excuse for wanting to go away.  I just didn't want to see you get hurt.  I knew you would refuse to have protection, and I knew I couldn't stay here not being able to show any signs of feelings for you."

"He still could have killed me, Sam."

"No, he wouldn't.  He wanted to torture me.  He wanted control over my life.  He knew how hard it would be to not show any feelings for you.  He wanted my life to be hell.

"I was to tell you I loved you before I left, but I didn't get the chance.  That night when we were supposed to have dinner was not supposed to be my last.  I had two more days.  I wanted to spend those days with you and Chloe.  On the last day, I was going to tell you that I loved you.  I decided I couldn't leave without you not knowing.  I was going to ask you not to respond because I was too afraid to find the answer.  

"Things went wrong.  Jack almost ruined it.  Things were rearranged at the last minute.  Jack had sent Bailey a message to tell me that I had done exactly what he told me not to and now I was going to pay.  You didn't make it to the restaurant in time for me to say goodbye.  

The last few years have been miserable for me.  There were days when I thought I couldn't make it.  What kept me alive was knowing that there was still hope of me seeing you again.  You saved me so many times.  So don't you dare say I don't need you!  I need you because I love you!"

"Sam, I…"

"No, I should go.  I've got to leave right now.  This isn't fair to you.  I shouldn't have told you all this.  You should just try to forget all this.  If you really want to, you can leave."

"I don't want to leave, Sam."

"I'll see you later, John."  Sam turns to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk out that door, Sam!  What's not fair is that you never gave me the chance to say anything about this.  If you let me talk you would find out how completely in love with you I am.  You would know how long I wanted to hear the words 'I love you' come from you lips and be directed towards me.  I love you more than anything, Sam.  If you can't see that then you must be blind."  I take a deep breath to calm down.  My voice lowers from a yell to a whisper.  "I love you too.  Don't leave."

She slowly walks back to me until we are close enough to feel each other's breath.  My hand makes its way onto her face.  The back of my hand gently caresses the side of her face.  He eyes close shut with my touch.  Hesitantly, our faces make their way closer.  My eyes shut as our lips touch.  Her hands make their way onto the side of my face.  We slowly pull away.  All the sudden, her arms are wrapped around my neck and our lips are touching again with more passion than before.  My hand grasps some of her hair tightly as the other holds her close to me.  This is what I have been waiting for all my life.


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Profiler or its characters.

Author's Note: It's finally finished.  I tried so hard to find the perfect ending, but I couldn't think of one.  I hope this will do.  Thank you so much for everybody's reviews.  You do not know how much they meant to me while I was writing this.  Thank you.  Until my next Profiler fan fiction…good-bye.  Enjoy!

Will You Take Care of Me?

As I pull up in my driveway, I stare at my new house.  It looks so deserted.  I wish I could be at the firehouse right now with Sam and Chloe.  But I guess things don't work that way.

I unlock the front door and enter.  It feels so different to not have to go through a bunch of security just to come into my house.  I got so used to it, and now I won't ever have to do it again.

Sam and I both agreed; things just weren't working out.  We both needed more space.  We were too cramped.  I wish we didn't have to do this.  Why did it have to be such a long and hard thing to do?   

"Hey handsome." I hear a seductive voice say.

"I thought you weren't going to be here."

"Well I am.  Do you have a problem with that?" she says while placing a kiss on my lips.  I just want to be at the firehouse with Sam.

I know I wanted to move, but I guess I liked the house more than I thought.  I didn't think that remodeling the house would take this long.  We just wanted the house to be bigger and have some more privacy.  The downstairs was just supposed to be redone.  I didn't think it would take so long.

"How's the house coming along, Sam?"

"We'll be out of here soon, John, don't worry.  All of the old security system is gone, and they are almost finished with the downstairs, so we should be able to go back soon."

"Good.  I just want to go home."  I lean down and give her small kiss.   

            "What are these for?" Sam asks while pulling out the red roses behind my back.  I can see a look of sadness start to spread across her face.

            "I thought I'd give them a new meaning."

            A smile appears on her face.  "I would like that." she says gently.

            "We have been married exactly one month, so Happy Anniversary."

            "It seems like only yesterday we kissed for the first time."

            "It's been one month, three weeks, four days, seven hours, twenty-seven minutes, and three seconds since we first kissed actually."

            "You kept count?" she said shocked.

            "Well, the hour, minute, and second part isn't true, but the rest is."

            She places her hands on the side of my face and pulls me into a kiss.  "I defiantly think our one month anniversary deserves a celebration." she says with a wink.

            "Chloe's home, though."

            "Not for long.  She has the class trip tonight.  She should be gone," Sam pauses to kiss me once more, "soon." 

            "Looks like I came down at the wrong time." Chloe sarcastically says.

            I raise my head to look at her.  "You look beautiful, Chloe."  She's looks so grown up in her dress.  I can't believe this is the little girl I raised.  A small tear threatens to emerge from my eye.  "Do you have the camera?"

            "Right here," she answers while holding it up.  She walks over and places it in my hand.  "Here you go, daddy."

            "Let's get some pictures of you."  I start to take pictures of her in different poses, when I think of something.  "Sam, join Chloe.  I want a picture of the both of you together."  I raise the camera up and take a picture that I know will be perfect.  "Okay, I think we're finished now."

            "No we're not.  I didn't get a picture with you yet."  Chloe motions me to come to her.  "I can't not have a picture with my daddy."  It still melts my heart when she calls me daddy.  How was I so special to deserve this?

            Sam takes a picture of us, and then I sat the camera so we could have one of all of us.  

A car horn honks.  "My ride is here.  Bye, mommy.  Bye, daddy.  Happy Anniversary."

I put my arm around Sam as we watch Chloe exit the house.  

"She's growing up so fast," Sam smiles.

"I know," I state as I stare into Sam's eyes.

"I love you, John Grant, and I always will.  Nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too, Sam."

Sam smiles and wraps her arms around me.  I pull her in closer until our lips are touching.  The whole world seems to fade away except for Sam and me.  How I am so lucky to have her is not known by me.  All I know is that I am truly blessed to have her.  As we kiss, one thing ones through my mind: I can't wait to live the rest of my life with her in it.

The End 


End file.
